wotfandomcom-20200222-history
Source:Upcoming SIgnings + Typical Rambing 11 December 2009
From Brandon Sanderson's website: A quick note about upcoming signings. This weekend I'll be doing my last two signings in the Provo/SLC area. That means if you want gifts signed, then you'll want to come catch me today or tomorrow. The signing today (Friday) is at the Waldenbooks at the Provo Towne Centre Mall. This will be my last signing at this store, as it will be closing in January, which is very sad for me. Some of my best signings were at the store (including the release parties for Mistborn one and Mistborn two.) One of the former employees, Bookstore Guy Steve Diamond, is still a good friend. (Which reminds me, he sent an email earlier in the week and I forgot to reply . . .) My first really 'Big' signing happened at this store four years ago, when I sold a whopping 70 copies of ELANTRIS. (Coincidentally, this was the weekend after I met Pemberly for the first time. We went on a blind date, and I was smitten. I spent the entire signing hoping she'd come and see that I really was a big deal as a writer—though, of course, I wasn't really. She never showed up. I still tease her about that.) Anyway, come say goodbye to the store and pick up some books for yourself or for gifts. I'll be there from 6–8:30 or so. (It says 9 on my events page, but we'll play it by ear. Most of the signings start to wind down after two hours or so.) If you want to come when you're sure I'll be there, come before 8:30. Tomorrow, I'll be at the Sugarhouse Barnes and Noble. This store has an interesting story because once upon a time, the store was too exclusive for me to do a signing at. (I went in and asked, and they kind of turned their nose down at me for being a genre fiction writer, and told me I could sign at one of the other stores—but this was the "Big" events store.) Well, lo and behold, several years later a friend of mine from another B&N who was a big SF/F reader got promoted to be manager of this store. Feels like some very cool karma there. Now they have LOTS of sf/f writers in for signings. The Sugarhouse signing is from 1-4, and Isaac Stewart (who did the maps and symbols for the Mistborn books) will be coming to sign your Mistborn books. He will also be bringing concept art for THE WAY OF KINGS. I'm very excited about the work he's doing, so if you want your first peek at what the artwork for the interior of KINGS will look like (the writing system, symbols, chapter glyphs, maps) then come have a look at what Isaac has brought. We'll probably stop the signing at around 2:00 and do a presentation about KINGS and maybe I'll do a reading. Good times. Next weekend I'll be in Logan and then, for my final signing of the year, Idaho Falls. Oh, and a quick note. TOWERS OF MIDNIGHT is going very well. I had a good week of writing on it, and I'm more and more certain it will be in on time. If that's the case, we'll see it October next year. Category:Brandon Sanderson Blog entries